Day 11 jealous kiss
by destielis4ever
Summary: Harry is once again surrounded by a group of fangirls once again and his secret boyfriend, Draco Malfoy dosen't like that one bit. features jealous!Draco, Possessive!Draco, and oblivious!Harry. HP/DM


Draco glared at the gaggle of girls surrounding his boyfriend, sure no one knew Harry was his boyfriend, but still, that didn't give them the right to throw themselves at him like a bunch of floozies. Draco's glare intensified when the Sheweasle's laugh bombarded him from across the room as she tried to imitate Harry's sleeve, wrapping herself around his arm.

Draco huffed and turned back towards his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. "What got your knickers in a twist mate?" Blaise asked with an amused expression.

"N-nothing," Draco stuttered but alas his eyes betrayed him as they wandered back over to Potter.

"Sure Dray..." Blaise said with a sarcastic drawl making Draco train his glare on him instead. From his right side, Draco saw Pansy smirk and follow his line of sight to where Harry sat, looking like a deer in the headlights at the Gryffindor table.

Draco huffed and glared down at his plate when a random Gryffindor girl leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear making him laugh a little. Ugh, Draco wished he could just hex them all, especially the girl Weasley who had attached herself to Harry's arm and was now fluttering her lashes at him. He would hex them all into next year if he could but he knew Harry would be mad at him if he did.

Draco took a deep breath and attempted to remain level-headed as he went back to conversing with his friends at Slytherin. However, jealousy bubbled in him with each word and giggle that floated over to the Slytherin table from the Harry Potter fangirls at Gryffindor making his fists clench under the table and his lips to pierce in a thin line.

"Just because someone defeated one bloody dark lord..."Draco muttered annoyed, looking back at Pansy afterwards. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry stand up and leave the great hall, alone, this was his chance. He quickly made up an excuse to his friends and followed only a minute after Harry left.

Once Draco was through the doors he fast-walked, hoping to catch up with his beloved. "Now, where would he go?" Draco asked himself as he looked down the there hallways, one going right, one going left, while the third went forward and up the stairs. Before he could even think he saw a glimpse of messy black hair he would recognize anywhere turning down a corner.

With a smirk Draco set chase, in no time he was behind his oblivious secret boyfriend and had him pinned against a wall in the empty corridor they were in, hands held above his head. "Wha-" Harry started but cut himself off realizing who his attacker was. "Draco what are you doing?" He questioned wiggling slightly.

Draco didn't answer right away instead he moved forward until his body was pressed flush against Harry's and started applying open-mouthed kisses to Harry's neck. Harry moaned when Draco hit a particular spot behind his ear. "Reminding you of whom you belong to," Draco whispered finally answering before he started to suck a large hickey onto Harry's neck in a place that would be too high for his collar to easily cover.

Harry leaned his head to the side so Draco had better access. "Mmmh what do you mean?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I didn't like the way those girls we're on you today. You're mine," Draco whispered into Harry's ear possessively, nipping his ear at the end having finished his work on Harry's neck. In one swift movement, Draco switched it so only one hand was pinning Harry's arms up in a weak hold as he brought the other down and hitched one of Harry's legs onto his hip as he started to devour Harry's mouth with his own.

"Tell me _Mon amour_ , who do you belong to?" Draco asked as they broke away briefly for air.

"You, Draco I belong to you! Always you! Only you!" Harry replied passionately as he broke his arms free from their hold. He jumped up so both his legs were wrapped around Draco's waist and tangled into his normally perfect hair as he gave him the best snogging of his life.

A few moments later they heard the sound of someone stopping abruptly behind them. They froze in the position they were in to see a pale and shocked Snape staring at them with his mouth slightly agape. Before any of them could say something Snape's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted onto the hard floor with a loud 'thump.'

 ** _French translation:_**

 ** _Mon Amour = My love_**


End file.
